User blog:Rabbit2018/Buddyfight El Drago Chapter 2
Buddyfight El Drago chapter 2: the Meeting and Charge I was crying after what happen to me aaron beat me and im feel stupid for trust him my heart breaks by two my mind blaked i can see nothing but later my body felt weak i shout loud and i over eat and drink later i throw up and i collaps to the ground someperson see me and pick me up and later me and the person sit on the bed and we talk Unkown boy: Hey are you okay Me:.................................................................................. Unkown Boy: what is your name Me:....................................................................................... My voice is broken and cant talk I lock at the unkown person and i hug him Sora: It's okay im here and also my name is Sora Starson and will Protect you Promise Me............thank you and my name is george............. After is say my name and what happend i went to sleep and sora close the door to give some recover he picks up the phone and call someone about what happend Sora: Hey it's me George is to my house please gome here and it's about your brother aaron Unkowm person: i see im will be there just wait okay Sora: okay dont be late The unkown person comes to Sora's house and walks and sees me in the bed sleeping Unkown Person: poor boy I never Imagine that he will be one of Aaron's victims Sora: yeah...that son of bitch I never thought he will done this especiality to a rookie Unkown Person: I know...*sighs* I'm sorry Sora: It's not your fault Oliver Oliver: I know is just that I cant imagne that he will done this fuck... Sora:... meanwile at Kosta's house Kosta: THIS MOTHERFUCKER I GONNA FUCKING KILL THIS SON OF A BITCH! Kosta's mother: Kosta please calm down son Kosta's father: your mom is right you need to calm down Kosta: I cant calm down okay this son of bitch Aaron just bullied my friend Kosta's mother: we know...still how he done this to that sweet boy Kosta's father: I never Image how his parents will react to this The door was knock Kosta opens the door and see Kyoya Kyoya: Master Kosta I found George Kosta: Where is he Kyoya: He is on Sora's house also George say something and I wants me to say it to you Kosta: What is it Kyoya: he said come quick to Sora's house he is in pain Kosta: I'm on my way Both Kosta and Kyoya left and go to Sora's house Kosta knocks the door and Sora opens it Sora: Are you Kosta Gkoulioumi the Buddyfight Champion Kosta: Yes is George here Sora: George please come here I shows up and Kosta sawme metal and emotional broken Kosta: George... George: Kosta...*hugs him crying* Kosta:*hugs back*it's okay I'm here now After that Kosta call his teammates and tell what happend my Sister takes me to Sora's room to rest and for the and she sits with her teamates along with Oliver and Sora Sofia: I cant believe this happend to him poor George Sotiria: How cloud they done this to him Ryuto: If I found that punk I gonna teach him respect Oliver: I want to say I'm sorry for my older Brother done this to your teammate Sotiria: the only thing we want to know who is this Aaron Oliver: Okay I will tell you...Aaron Baron is a buddyfighter and member of the team know as team diablo Sofia: team diablo? Oliver: yes Team Diablo is very famous cause they are act calm and caring but in reality they are nothign but cold and heartless fuckers Sora: They desire is to make the world perfect to they image and forces others to obey them Sakyo: so they goal is to forces other to obey them like gods Kosta's grandfather:...Unforgiveble they hurt and bullie others cause of this perfection on they minds Sotiria: how sicking desire Sora:.... Oliver: beat them*looks at Kosta* beat them and make them pay for they have done I dont if he is my brother I wont forgive him for what he have done Kosta: Dont worry He will pay for this Few days later Kosta:...*sighs* George;*covers Kosta's eyes* guess who Kosta: George? George: Tada yorus truely *smiles happy-go-lucky with a new look* Kosta: your look Happy but you George: I think it's about time to forget the past and move on also I decide to help you to beat Team Diablo Kosta: now that's thje spirtit George: so ready to train me Kosta: fuck yeah let's do this Me and Kosta both walk together I decide that I will become more self-positive and determiate with a smile I will help the others with this beward Diablo espcialy you Aaron I gonna beat you To be contenie in Chapter 3 Category:Blog posts